New Kid In Town
by Garowyn
Summary: ONESHOT Goku ponders over the relationship between Bulma and Vegeta, how it happened, and what it was like before the arrival of the Saiyan Prince.


**A/N: Don't own DBZ. As usual, let me know of any OOCness or anything else in a mature manner. This is kind of my take (first one) on the infamous VB get-together and YB breakup in those infamous 3 years through the eyes of someone else. Sort of set after Bra's birth.**

* * *

You know, I was one of the many people who didn't expect it. I didn't figure on anything like that happening. It was almost unreal, too strange for me to ever fully comprehend. But hey, it happened, and I'm happy for them. I was really surprised when Trunks, the guy from the future, told me about his parentage. I had thought he looked a little familiar and he was Super Saiyan so clearly either Vegeta or I had to be his father. I don't know of any other Saiyans around.

I've known Yamcha and Bulma for a long time, especially Bulma. She was my first friend and we've been friends the longest than any other friend I have. Mind you, it didn't start out all that great and I wasn't too keen on her attitude but I suppose she couldn't help it, what with being brought up differently. After all, sometimes I can't help my general habit to be naïve. I wasn't exactly raised in a sophisticated modern world. Anyway, back to the subject.

For awhile, it seemed those two were meant for each other. They got along fairly well although they had their arguments with each other. Such a strong clash of personalities…but still, everyone believed those two would eventually marry or be together, maybe even forever, and they have been together for a long time. But then something, or rather someone else, entered our lives and changed everything…

Arrogant, prideful, powerful, and royalty. Vegeta, the Prince of a fallen race, the Saiyans, had come to earth, seeking the answer to why Radditz, my brother, had failed in his mission and to find out just who it was that defeated him. Nappa, his bodyguard from what I gathered, also came along with him. They were both very strong, stronger than any foe I've ever encountered. However, Nappa shortly met his end, the last blow being delivered by Vegeta, who claimed it to be a warrior's death. Vegeta managed to escape, battered and beaten.

Then there was the whole ordeal on Namek, the race for the Dragonballs. I'm sure glad Frieza is gone, destroyed by the crown prince. I'm getting off topic again. Namek was where Vegeta first laid his eyes on Bulma and vice versa I'm assuming. It wasn't love at first sight—it definitely sure wasn't! I'm glad that Vegeta has changed a bit since then and I believe that reason is Bulma, and Trunks too of course. Anyway, Bulma and Yamcha were still together at that time even though Yamcha was, well, out of commission for awhile.

So many things happened after that. During the course of three years almost exactly after Trunks' warning about the Androids, things changed dramatically. Bulma had invited Vegeta and of course, the Nameks, to stay at her home since he and they did not have anywhere else to go. After hearing about the Androids, Vegeta decided to stay and train himself so that he could be the one to defeat them and not me… His grudge towards me sometimes hurts me. I've made friends out of enemies before but he's the hardest challenge to date ever given to me, far more difficult than the strongest enemy that I have ever had to go up against.

I was waiting for it to happen. As unbelievable as it was, I watched for signs and hints of a relationship being developed between two of the most stubborn people I know, excluding ChiChi of course…but don't tell her I said that. Going on, I couldn't find anything that even remotely represented a change between them. I soon found myself growing worried. Trunks took a risk in going into the past to warn us thereby changing the future in our timeline. But if Trunks wasn't born soon, what sort of alterations would be made in the future? I didn't want to think of the possibilities.

Fortunately, the Prince and the Genius could not stay separated any longer. Eventually, Bulma found a place in his heart, and Vegeta in hers. It was interesting to see those little hints of an intimate connection between the two. Mind you, the hints were very small and very rare to witness. Vegeta of course never showed any sign of being romantically linked to Bulma, but I could see it whenever he stared at her. This didn't happen all the time since he was generally unreadable whenever he did gaze upon her whether in anger or annoyance, or just out of curiosity (he's a master at hiding his feelings!) but I remember the one time I secretly caught him with his guard down. The eyes of a person are always a giveaway and it was then that I knew he loved her, or at least was quite fond of her for his dark eyes had softened ever so slightly. And Bulma…whenever no one else was looking, I saw her sneak a glance at the other full-blooded Saiyan. It was a loving yet full of anguish gaze, kind of like a paradox—they both could detest each other yet still love one another. I know Vegeta doesn't openly show his feelings; I don't know if he ever will. I don't know what goes on between them when they're alone, but I do know that Bulma is saddened by his lack of emotion, and what he puts first.

_  
_Of course, their relationship grew even stronger, to a level of mutual understanding after the incident with Majin Buu. Before that, Vegeta had always put his pride first before his family and that can be very wounding. He had become Majin Vegeta. How could he do that? Balancing power, pride and a show of affection on the other end, though very little…why? The latter should more than overtake the first. I know I haven't always been that great in showing my family that I care. I have hurt ChiChi, Gohan, and my youngest, Goten, who even now, does not know me as well as my wife and older son do.

However, Vegeta ceased to allow all that he cared for to hang on the edge of a knife. It was evident when he, my Prince and superior in terms of status (if we were on our homeworld), gave his life for them, therefore making the ultimate and greatest sacrifice anyone could ever do. Gallant and unafraid, Vegeta had finally proven what had a greater hold over his heart. Love will always be the victor although the price may be great.

Afterwards, Bulma did forgive Vegeta. I imagine it must've been hard because it would take some time and tough love to regain what once was. Over time, the product of their devotion turned out to be Bra, their last and youngest child, a daughter. I know for a fact that Bra has her mommy's looks and her daddy wrapped around her little finger, a father who sees her as his little princess. Who would have guessed, eh?

Sadly, these times and emotions Bulma and Vegeta experienced were rough all over for Yamcha as well.

To have been in a relationship for many years and all of a sudden have it come to an end…? That has to be rough for both. I remember seeing ChiChi on the phone a couple of times conversing with Bulma. I didn't eavesdrop but I had a feeling Bulma was wondering what had gone wrong.

I never did see Yamcha much after the break-up. Once in awhile he'd come around and say hi and stuff like that…but he didn't seem the same anymore. I guess the two just weren't meant to be and were having a hard time accepting that. Now I'm no expert on these kinds of things, but I think it may have been for the best. I love both Bulma and Yamcha dearly, as friends. However, those two had different ideas and different opinions. They both tend to, uh, what's the word? Flirt? Yeah, that sounds about right. They both kind of flirt a tiny bit with others but not to the point where they're unfaithful. I noticed this a lot.

Bulma did not intentionally flirt; I'd be a blind fool if I didn't say she was attractive. I was never interested in her that way…so don't get any ideas. In my opinion, ChiChi is more beautiful—what husband wouldn't say that about their wife? But Bulma, her being gorgeous and all, well, she was often the object of desire in many eyes of certain men. Knowing that really boosted her ego and well, Bulma is just that way sometimes. No wonder she and Vegeta made a good couple; Vegeta really knows how to push her buttons and set her off like a volcano!

Yamcha on the other hand used to be afraid of girls. Maybe I would be too after living in a desert for so long…or maybe that wasn't the reason. That characteristic was probably just a part of his being. I know I wasn't afraid of girls—I didn't even know what they were at the time! But anyway, he got over that phobia and couldn't help the fact that females were flocking to him like crazy and that's kind of what got Bulma angry, jealous. Yamcha was angry and jealous too when the situation was reversed. Trust was there in their relationship…but I don't think it was completely there. Does that sound confusing?

Anyway, because of different personalities, Bulma inevitably reached a turning point in her life: she wanted a committed, steady relationship that would lead into marriage. She wasn't getting any younger…don't tell her I said that, okay? I'd be in deep trouble… Ahem. Yamcha was not really ready for a big step like that…marriage. Marriage shouldn't be thought of so lightly and rushed into so quickly. It's a huge step in a relationship! Excluding my side of the story of marriage…Yamcha may have wanted marriage too but not so soon and Bulma wanted it now because she was ready. Plus she might've wanted a child of her own.

And that, my friends, was probably the straw that broke the…what was it? The camel's back. Yeah.

So they must've figured it wouldn't work out. After all, they did start to drift apart. Time passed by. Another year went by. The days and nights came and went…and Bulma fell in love again, slowly but surely with someone everyone, including herself and the object of her affections, least expected… Yamcha struggled with this new revelation. I can only wonder what he was thinking…hearing that the one he used to love was now in the arms of a former mass murderer, one who purged planets. Of course if you ever tell Vegeta that, I don't think he'd like it. I know he doesn't like Yamcha all that much and he thinks he has grown soft. Even now after his little girl's birth, he still holds his Saiyan pride. I guess sometimes I do too—I cannot deny my Saiyan blood.

Bulma may have found something in Vegeta that others just couldn't see. Perhaps he was able to give to her what Yamcha could not.

Vegeta's side of the story? I really couldn't tell you (the guy is not an open book) but I can guess and make some realistic assumptions. In life there are some people who are called to be single and there are some who won't be single forever. Maybe Vegeta got lonely. Maybe she grew on him in the duration of his time spent there. Maybe they realized they shared something in common. Maybe it just clicked one night. Maybe he finally realized he was grateful, deep inside, for all she did for him. Whatever the reason was, I don't think I've seen him any more happy than he is now, depending on how you define 'happy'. More like satisfaction. I believe he is finally content and at peace.

Bulma and Vegeta…a mystery, an enigma. Like I said before, it's something that I will never come to fully understand. Can't make sense of it…but love's like that sometimes, isn't it?


End file.
